En un mundo donde aun estés tu
by sunshinebunnyco
Summary: En una isla anónima dos personas que no se veían hace tanto tiempo que parecerían haberse olvidado vuelven a encontrarse, Ace no cree que aquel a quien ah encontrado sea su hermano perdido, Sabo simplemente sabe que no puede dejar las cosas así. El mar es tan impredecible y ellos dos espíritus libres…lo que deba de pasar pasara. [SaboAce] yaoi, lemon.
1. pinocchio

Breve Two shot, se desarrolla en alguna isla anónima en alguna línea temporal alternativa donde Ace no está muerto supongo.

resumen completo: En una isla anónima dos personas que no se veían hace tanto tiempo que parecerían haberse olvidado vuelven a encontrarse, Ace no cree que aquel a quien ah encontrado sea su hermano perdido, Sabo simplemente sabe que no puede dejar las cosas así.

El tiempo transcurre para todos y si no aprovechan esa oportunidad ¿Cuándo podrán ser la próxima vez que vuelvan a encontrarse? El mar es tan impredecible y ellos dos espíritus libres…lo que deba de pasar pasara.

Breve twoshot o como me gusta llamarle shot doble, línea de tiempo alternativa.

[SaboAce]

* * *

Capitulo 1

Pinnocchio

* * *

-¿Ace?- El chico aludido le miraba sin reconocerle, algo en aquel rubio ligeramente más alto que él le resultaba familiar pero no lograba identificar el que, Ace estaba seguro que nunca en su vida le había visto.

-Lo siento ¿Te conozco?- aquellas palabras tan educadas y formales no le sentaban bien al moreno, ¿Como era que no estaba usando ninguna maldición? aquel no era el chico que recordaba, aunque la forma escéptica como el pecoso le mirara con aquella cara de pocos amigos que antes solía usar con cualquiera que no conociera del todo habían hecho que el rubio sonriera, tenía que ser él, no podía haberse equivocado.

-Soy yo Ace, Sabo ¿No me dirás que te has olvidado de mi?- El ligero puchero en el rostro del rubio había hecho al pecoso sonrojar ligeramente, bueno el chico era atractivo, eso no se lo iba a negar, pero ¿Sabo? no podía ser el, aquello debía ser una broma de mal gusto seguramente, quizá de parte de alguno de sus hermanos a bordo del mobydick que molesto por no haber podido bajar a tierra aquel día le intentara jugar una mala pasada para burlarse de él a su regreso, de hecho eso tenía todo el nombre de Thatch por doquiera.

-Eso no puede ser.- dijo completamente serio el pecoso mientras veía al rededor del bar si Marco o Vista o cualquier otro se encontrarían en alguna esquina del lugar riéndose de él.- ¿Cuánto es que te pagaron muchacho?-

La alegre risa del rubio le sorprendió más que la broma misma, sonaba demasiado similar a la de su amigo de la infancia, si acaso apenas un poco más profunda, quizá así habría sonado la de Sabo en verdad si siguiera vivo hoy en día.- ¿Necesitas que te lo pruebe?- la sonrisa ladina en el rostro del rubio habría hecho que al pecoso se le acelerara ligeramente el pulso, quizá había estado bebiendo demasiado, o quizá había sido mucho el tiempo que pasaran en altamar sin ninguna clase de atención, por que no había forma de que aquel sujeto que ligeramente le recordaba a su hermano muerto le estuviera pareciendo tan atractivo. Sabo nunca le había gustado de esa forma ¿O sí? Era su mejor amigo y eran críos en ese entonces, no había forma de que lo supiera, pero de alguna forma siempre sentía celos de Luffy cuando el rubio le decía algo amable. El también podía ser "interesante" aunque no estuviera hecho de goma.

Ahora lo era más, estaba hecho de fuego, apostaba a que eso era mucho más interesante que una estúpida banda elástica humana. -No lo eres y punto, Sabo no luciría así de cualquier manera.- a pesar de la leve duda Ace seguía firme en su convicción, ese no era Sabo, no había forma de que lo fuera.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y como luciría "Sabo" según tu?- el rubio parecía aun más divertido que antes, al menos ya no intentaba convencerle de que era su hermano, y aunque no le agradaba demasiado hablar de aquello no veía nada malo en responder la pregunta del otro.

El rubio se había sentado en la barra de aquel bar junto a Ace, pidiendo un trago para ambos, el pecoso obviamente no iba a rechazar alcohol gratis. -Pues...- comenzó a pensar dando un trago a la recién llegada bebida.- Su cabello debería ser corto.- las risas del otro le habían hecho mirarle con reproche.

-Es cabello Ace, el cabello crece.-

-Si bueno, también le faltaba un diente.- en la perfecta sonrisa de aquel rubio idiota no había ningún fallo, a ver que decía a eso.

-¿Y no has pensado que quizá era un diente de leche el que le faltaba?-

-Bien, pues tampoco vestiría con un maldito maricón noble.- aquello había hecho reír sonoramente al rubio y saltar una venita en la sien al pecoso, aquel chico comenzaba a fastidiarle por más de un motivo, no era solo el que le llevase la contra, también que sus respuestas le recordaban demasiado a lo que hubiera esperado de su hermano.

-Tuché.- admitió el rubio enjuagándose una lagrima del ojo derecho de tanto que había reído.- Pero es difícil deshacerse de los viejos hábitos, o me dirás que...- justo en aquel momento el pelinegro había comenzado a hurgar en su nariz distraídamente y el ojiazul no había podido evitar reír un poco mas.- en verdad pequitas, sigues siendo igual de imposible.- el ojiazul había recargado su rostro en su mano mientras apoyaba el codo en la barra, una sonrisa bastante boba adornando su rostro mientras veía al otro chico sonrojarse ligeramente ante ese mote cariñoso.

-Ya basta, no me llames de esa forma.- solo a dos personas les había permitido llamarle así antes, ambos rubios por cierto, pero no lo iba a convertir en una costumbre con cada rubio que conociera.- ¿Donde te encontró Marco?-

-No sé de quién me hablas-

-Entonces ah sido Vista, ¿o Izou?- Ace parecía cada vez mas agitado.

-Mira Ace, aun no me has presentado a ninguno de tus novios, no me hables de ellos como si los conociera.- el tono sardónico de aquellas palabras le había hecho desatinar.

-¡Joder Sabo! ¡Deja de jugar!- dijo poniéndose en pie de pronto, encendiendo una de sus manos en llamas de manera amenazante

Por un momento el rubio había estado a punto de mofarse de el otro que acababa de llamarle por su nombre, pero las llamas en las manos de este le habían intrigado aun mas -¡SANTO CIELO NO ME LO PUEDO CREER!- tomo la mano del otro que apenas si tuvo tiempo de apagarlas para evitar que el rubio se quemase, si el idiota aquel saltaba de aquella manera tan emocionada a la vista de fuego ya más o menos podía entender la cicatriz en su cara... o quizá esta fuera porque había sobrevivido a aquel siniestro con el tenryuubito. Pero no, aquel chico no era Sabo, tenía que seguir recordándose eso joder.- Entonces era verdad... Valla Ace, de verdad que te has convertido en alguien muy interesante.- el chico comenzaba a parlotear de manera tan animada que le había sido imposible detenerlo, a pesar de que con cualquier otro hubiera actuado de manera completamente distinta aquel chico sin saberlo estaba cumpliendo una de sus mas anheladas fantasías, quizá no era tan malo seguirle la corriente después de todo.

A pesar de los guantes de cuero podía sentir la calidez de aquellas manos que tomaban la suya girándola ligeramente para examinarle un poco, había estado tan embelesado en aquello que no noto en qué momento el rubio había jalado su manos hasta acercarla a aquellos labios y completamente descarado lamiera la punta de sus dedos, mierda, aquella imagen había sido demasiado sugerente.- ¿Q...que te crees que haces?-

-¿Ah? oh, lo siento, es que quitarme los guantes habría tomado demasiado tiempo, quería saber si tu piel aun estaría caliente después de aquello...- explico el chico como si aquello fuera lo más natural, notando el furioso sonrojo en el rostro del pecoso por primera vez y cayendo en cuenta de que lo que acababa de hacer podría malinterpretarse bastante, pero lejos de sentirse culpable por ello o alejarse de él solo le había sonreído al otro aun mas.- Así que te has convertido en un pervertido, ¿mmm, Ace? - acercando la mano del moreno a su rostro Sabo beso suavemente la puntita de los dedos ajenos.- Y pensar que de niños me moría de ganas por hacer esto... pero realmente eras un crío desagradable, seguro me hubieras golpeado de haberme atrevido.-

-Aun podría hacerlo.- había murmurado el otro molesto de que aquel chico hablara como si en verdad lo conociera, aquella actitud le hacía dudar un poco, si bien el pecoso había imaginado varias veces que pasaría si su hermano no hubiera muerto cuando niños, como se vería y todo aquello... bueno, el chico frente a él era lindo pero no correspondía en casi nada a la imagen mental del que se había estado creando durante años, no pensaba derrumbarla ahora, de hecho su amigo Marco se acercaba mucho mas a la imagen mental que había tenido de Sabo si este hubiera continuado con vida que aquel chico, es más, si de alguna manera mágica cortases el rostro de ese muchacho menos la cicatriz y lo implantases en el cuerpo de Marco ahí habrías tenido la perfecta imagen mental de lo que Ace había estado pensando todos esos años, pero un rostro no iba a ser suficiente para convencerle.- Deja de actuar como si fueras Sabo ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -

Soltando por fin la mano ajena el rubio soltó también un suspiro algo desesperado, el pecoso seguía siendo tan testarudo como siempre -Bien, si no vas a creerme llámame de la manera que mejor te parezca, no voy a cambiar mi nombre por que a ti no te guste, no sé, "cariño" o lo que sea.- el renovado sonrojo en el rostro del moreno le había sido venganza suficiente.

-Ugh... no sé como lo consigues realmente.- murmuro el pelinegro sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos de manera desesperada.

-¿Conseguir que?-

-¡Actuar como él! es...- el pecoso le había mirado de manera casi lastimera.- desesperante.-

El rubio sonrió de manera gentil antes de ponerse en pie.- Mira, no puedo forzarte a que me creas, pero si decides hacerlo estaré aquí al anochecer.- y con eso el extraño que le recordaba a su hermano se había marchado dejándole con más dudas de las que tuviera alguna vez, sobretodo la enorme duda de por qué jodidos podía sentir un extraño cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos, justo en el área que había besado aquel rubio... fuera aquel chico Sabo o no ya no parecía tan relevante, realmente estaba deseando que no se hubiera marchado tan pronto.

.

.

.

.

Continuara.

* * *

Y ya, sé que es corto, y el siguiente cap es más o menos igual de corto, pero en realidad es una historia bastante breve que se me ocurrió por ahí. Les agradezco mucho a quienes la hallan leído y aun mas a quienes comenten, que si esto llega a tener más de 3 comentarios subo la segunda parte mañana, si no… pues hasta la otra semana XD

Bye bye

P.D. Los gatos gordos son de verdad, las conejas lo saben.


	2. Cenicienta

Lo prometido es deuda (?) Si decidieron ver la segunda parte de esta pequeña historia se los agradezco, por favor disfruten

* * *

Capitulo 2

Cenicienta

* * *

Era pasada ya la media noche cuando Ace bajo corriendo del Mobydick, se acababa de enterar de la manera más vergonzosa posible que ninguno de los chicos le había estado jugando ninguna especie de broma, más bien la broma se la había jugado su maldita narcolepsia que le había hecho despertar apenas a aquella deshora, cuando entrase agitado por la puerta del bar y no viera al rubio por ningún lado el alma se le había ido al suelo, aun tenía sus dudas de si aquel chico era en verdad su hermano perdido pero si sabia tanto de él como para imitar su forma de actuar poco le hubiera importado que fuera un farsante

Realidad o farsa no le veía en ningún lugar.

Quería morirse, el chico seguramente ya se habría marchado hacia varias horas, pensando que Ace le había dejado plantado, es lo que él hubiera hecho después de todo para la hora que era, de igual manera se había introducido en el establecimiento con idiotas esperanzas, si ya estaba ahí al menos podía tomarse un trago.

-¿Es usted Ace?- El hombretón tras la barra se había fijado en el deprimido muchacho que se sentase en aquel lugar frente a él, mirando al chicuelo de manera escéptica.

\- ¿Quien lo pregunta?- el pecoso levanto ligeramente el frente de su sombrero y pidió una cerveza, el alcohol seguramente le ayudaría.

-El chico rubio que estaba contigo antes te ah dejado un recado.- dijo el cantinero sirviendo su cerveza junto con un pequeño trozo de papel doblado en dos.

 _"Espérame"_

La simple palabra parecía mofarse de él, ¿Que tanto se suponía que esperara? ¿Y si ya había regresado, echado un vistazo, visto que Ace no estaba y largándose de ahí de nuevo? la enorme imprecisión de aquella nota le había hecho exasperar terriblemente, comiéndose la cabeza ahora con la duda de si el otro iría a su encuentro de nuevo o no. No queriendo preguntar al cantinero por miedo a parecer un idiota.

.

.

.

.

A las 3am Ace ya estaba más borracho que una cuba y el cantinero le había ofrecido en repetidas ocasiones largarse, una habitación, mas bebida y un oído atento ante sus temores de que el rubio al que esperaba no regresaría, era su culpa, lo sabía, era su culpa por no haber estado ahí al anochecer, jodida narcolepsia.

En el tiempo que esperaba había observado a la puerta tan insistentemente como si pudiera hacer que el otro entrase a fuerza de miradas, en una ocasión casi había creído que funcionaba, pero el rubio que apenas entrar fuera a dar de bruces al suelo no era al que él esperaba, por no mencionar que iba acompañado ya por otro moreno.

Era ya hora de cerrar y el cantinero se preparaba para echar a aquel borracho cuando el susodicho rubio había entrado por la puerta, la tensión del ambiente por un momento había sido demasiado grande, después el ojiazul había sonreído ampliamente para aquellos dos hombres y ofreciendo una disculpa había conseguido llevarse al pecoso hasta la habitación que estaría rentando por un una noche más únicamente.

-¿Por qué tardabas tanto?- murmuro el pecoso de manera caprichosa mientras se dejaba recostar en aquella cama sin más, observando al rubio quitarse el sombrero y la gabardina para colgarles en el perchero, su propio sombrero había rodado por la cama hasta una de las almohadas y no había mucha ropa que quitarse, siendo que solo llevaba encima sus botas y shorts negros.

-Hubo un imprevisto.- comento el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.-Te hubiese visto antes, pero no contaba que no llegaras antes de las 11.-

El pecoso desvió la mirada del chico que ahora con la camisa azul marino únicamente dejaba ver un poco mejor su figura, que desabrochase los primeros botones de aquella había sido demasiado ¿Seria el alcohol lo que le hacía querer arrancarle aquella prenda solo para poder verle aun mejor?- lo siento, tuve un... imprevisto también.- dijo no queriendo admitir que se había quedado dormido, sentir el peso extra junto a su cuerpo en la cama le hizo devolver su atención a aquel rubio.

-¿Ya lo has decidido?- le escucho preguntar mientras sentía aquellas manos enguantadas rosar con su mejilla, los ojos azules sobre el reflejaban aquel cielo que en años no había visto, quien diría que entre cortinas cerradas y maderas viejas le vendría a contemplar ahora, era el cielo de su infancia.

-No, aun no.-

-¿Que hace falta para que decidas?- la sonrisa triste en el rostro del rubio le había hecho encoger el corazón ligeramente, quizá en aquel ya sabía su respuesta, solo que era demasiado testarudo para admitirla.

Subiendo una mano hasta el rostro de Sabo acaricio aquella cicatriz que el fuego había marcado en el rostro de su hermano, que ironía, ahora él era el fuego, pero él jamás le dañaría, poco a poco por el rosado contorno ligeramente rugoso sus dedos delinearon hasta la base del pómulo ajeno y fue ahí donde la mano enguantada tomo la suya, quería tocar aquella mano directamente pero casi estaba seguro que si el rubio les cubría era por algo, el rose de los labios de su hermano sobre sus dedos nuevamente le había hecho estremecer.

Levantándose por mero instinto Ace busco los labios ajenos con los propios, ya fuera su hermano o no aquel hombre era demasiado, demasiado con aquellos suaves besos a sus manos, como si temiera ir más allá, el no lo temía, haría lo que quisiera, siempre había sido así. Vivía para no arrepentirse de nada.

La mente de Sabo había quedado en blanco por un segundo, sin saber cómo responder ante aquel contacto, el suave y delicado sabor de los labios ajenos era intoxicante, pero para cuando había querido probar mas de aquel este ya se había esfumado, dejando apenas una leve estela de calor en sus labios, la sonrisa perezosa que el pecoso le dedicase no había dudado en responderla.

-Ace... ¿puedo pedirte algo?- el pecoso había asentido, recostándose por completo en la cama de nuevo mientras acariciaba la mejilla ajena.- Muéstrame mas... quiero ver más de ese fuego...- Sabo casi sentía que estaba pidiendo por algo obsceno, pero tenía demasiadas dudas, demasiada curiosidad, demasiada hambre por saber todo aquello que ya no conocía de quien fuera su hermano, el niño al que había conocido antes se había transformado en aquel hombre que ahora en su cama le había dado un beso, de no haber sido tan idiota se hubiera abalanzado sobre el hambrientamente a comerle la boca de la misma manera que lo había imaginado antes en ocasiones más pasionales que emotivas, pero ahora la curiosidad le ganaba a la pasión, quería saber más de aquel hombre y de todas las sutiles diferencias con el niño que había conocido, quería conocer aquel fuego que observaba en la mirada ajena, no solo el físico.

El pecoso había asentido nuevamente, sentándose en la cama de manera tranquila, sabía exactamente lo que quería mostrarle al rubio, concentrándose un poco había comenzado a formar pequeñas partículas de energía que quedaban suspendidas por un momento en la habitación y después se disolvían en el mismo aire, consumiendo el oxigeno de aquel cuarto en pequeñas dosis como un montón de luciérnagas mas o menos mortales, era una variación mucho más débil de uno de sus ataques favoritos, aun recordaba lo difícil que había sido dominarlo, pero ahora incluso con el alcohol en su sistema conseguía hacerlo bastante bien, la miraba embelesada del rubio que reflejaba aquellos astros perenes le hacía sentirse orgulloso del control que había ganado con el tiempo sobre aquellos poderes.

-Te has vuelto tan impresionante Ace...- escucho al otro murmurar mientras aquellas luciérnagas de fuego iban muriendo.- Aunque supongo que realmente siempre lo fuiste.-

-Gracias...- susurro antes de sentir aquellos ávidos ojos sobre él mismo atrapándole de nuevo, casi podía sentir que todas aquellas diminutas llamas habían ido a parar a aquella ardiente mirada que exigía ser sentida.

-Muéstrame más.- susurro el rubio de manera demandante y Ace no pudo evitar reír ligeramente.

-No.-

-¿No?-

-No te mostrare nada más hasta que tú hagas lo mismo.-

El rubio mordió su labio suavemente, no sabiendo que podría querer el moreno de él.- ¿Que se supone que te muestre?-

-Quítate la ropa.-

La risa que llenara la habitación había sido bastante agradable -En verdad eres un pervertido.- comento el rubio pero viendo que el otro solo sonreía como toda respuesta entendió que aquel hablaba enserio.- Me quedare con mis pantalones.- dijo el chico de manera seria antes de comenzar a sacarse las botas primero, deshaciéndose después del cinturón, los guantes y la camiseta azul marino, dejando su torso tan desnudo como el de su amigo que le observaba tan embelesado como aquel había hecho unos momentos antes.

La clara piel no parecía tener muestras de tantas cicatrices nuevas como abría esperado, una en el antebrazo derecho, otra sobre el hombro izquierdo que bajaba por la espalda, pero estas no le interesaban tanto, solo aquel cuerpo bien moldeado aunque no tan esculpido como el propio retenía su atención, era fino a la vez que masculino, extraño pero no por ello menos deseable, si acaso al contrario. - Te mostrare algo mas entonces...- murmuro el pelinegro antes de hacer al otro recostarse en la cama, comenzando a besarle de nuevo de manera parsimoniosa y lenta, profundizando en aquel contacto al sentir la lengua ajena sobre la propia boca.

La saliva del moreno resultaba caliente y espesa de manera muy diferente a la normal, el mero contacto con esta era abrumador, su sensación era tan fuera de cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado que no había tardado en comenzar a succionar los labios y la lengua del azabache de manera ambiciosa, deseando mas de aquella, la sonrisa en los labios ajenos cuando este se separase un poco había estado conectada a su propia boca por un hilo de aquella espesa saliva que el rubio no había aguantado a lamer, pero aquello no había sido nada comparado con la sensación de las manos del pecoso sobre su piel desnuda soltando pequeñas chispas que le hacían erizar los vellos de la piel.

Era la sensación ardiente de estar cerca de una hoguera sin quemarte, cuando el moreno bajase por los costados de su cuerpo el rubio se había arqueado inconscientemente del placer, aquello se sentía demasiado bien, tanto que en ningún momento había notado cuando el otro comenzara a desvestirle hasta que aquel había hablado.- te eh enseñado algo mas, ahora es tiempo de que lo hagas tu...- le escucho decir antes de sentir como le arrancaban la ropa con prontitud.

-haa... Ace...- el ronco jadeo que había dado al notar como su cuerpo ya había reaccionado mas allá de sus expectativas no había sido nada comparado al profundo gemido de sentir aquella boca caliente y húmeda engullirle por completo para logar que la ya naciente excitación entre sus piernas se le convirtiera en una erección en toda forma, si aquello seguía por ese mismo camino las cosas acabarían un poco mal, pero Ace no parecía querer detenerse y su boca se le antojaba al rubio tal paraíso que no se habría atrevido a decirle que lo hiciera.-Mierda, no sabia... que tu poder... pudiera usarse de esta forma...- Tampoco Ace lo había sabido hasta ese entonces.

Cuando el rubio se le corriera en la boca se había bebido cada parte de aquella esencia, relamiéndose los labios antes de subir hasta el rostro del otro y besarle de nuevo, mucho más lujurioso que antes.- Ahora es tu turno Sabo...- la primera vez que el pecoso llamaba su nombre y era justo para aquello, pero no había dudado, desabrochando el cinturón del moreno había colado una de sus manos en la ropa interior del otro para acariciar la notoria erección del moreno dócilmente.

-Siempre me gustaste ¿Sabias?-

La sonrisa en los labios del pecoso mientras se deshacía de su propia ropa al tiempo que dejaba que su hermano atendiera un poco su miembro había sido más que sensual.- Yo siempre te ame.- confeso sin pena alguna el pelinegro antes de empujar al otro para que se recostase en la cama, acariciando el miembro ajeno hasta lograr que aquel se empalmase de nuevo. -Siempre te ame Sabo.-

Aquellas palabras colgaban como tapices en la habitación mientras arrodillándose sobre el regazo del rubio acomodaba la ya otra vez excitada hombría de su hermano entre sus nalgas con cuidado, dejando que le penetrase de aquella manera un poco dolorosa, su cuerpo era fuego, no podía sufrir ningún daño y ya ardía por diferentes motivos, de manera diferente, había esperado por años, no quería esperar más.

Empalándose a si mismo comenzó a subir y bajar con un ritmo más que frenético, dejándose caer antes de volver a surgir sobre el miembro ajeno, las manos aferradas fuertemente en sus muslos ayudándole a seguir aquel desbocado ritmo mientras el cuarto se llenaba de gemidos y olor a sexo, polvo, sudor y semen pues ninguno de los dos había tardado en correrse, uno dentro y el otro sobre el regazo ajeno.

-Yo también te ame siempre.-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Los susurros de dos cuerpos amándose ahora eran parte del recuerdo de nuevo, quizá algún día en otro tiempo aparte volverían a encontrarse, pero ahora solo eran recuerdos.

La mañana había venido a disipar la bruma junto con la magia de los sueños y mientras Ace se vestía a solas se preguntaba si la noche anterior no habría sido solo una jugarreta de su mente tras la borrachera.

No, no lo había sido, cual zapatilla de cristal olvidada después del baile un guante de piel marrón se mofaba de él desde el costado de la cama.

Quizá no volvieran a verse, la vida en el mar nunca había sido cosa segura, pero quedaba la esperanza... la esperanza de que quizá algún día, en alguna isla anónima, por coincidencia, volvieran a encontrarse.

Fin.

* * *

Pues nada, espero que les haya gustado, la idea iba a ser solo un drable de cómo Ace se negaba a reconocer que Sabo era Sabo en base a como se veía de niño en contraste con su yo adulto, así que ya de inicio no debían haber sido más de 500 palabras, pero me ah salido esto al final XD

Muchas gracias a quienes tomaran el tiempo de leerla y los comentarios son bien apreciados, gracias.

P.D. Gatito te amo aunque nunca me leas u.u


	3. la reina malvada (Celos)

¡Apuesto que no esperaban que publicara conti de esto! y bueno, gracias al gato y su sacrosanto poder puede que escriba algunos breves encuentros más entre esta pareja :P mas detalles al finalizar.

* * *

La reina malvada

(Celos)

* * *

Ahí estaba el, si definitivamente era él, el mismo cabello rubio, la misma gabardina negra, el mismo sombrero de copa con los gogles, la tubería de acero incluso, lo único nuevo era la castaña de exuberantes pechos colgada de su brazo, las sonrisas en sus rostros y el ambiente meloso que les rodeaba hacían ver claramente que algo había ahí.

-Yoi, vas a acabar incendiado a ese par con la mirada ¿Que te sucede?- Murmuro el cabeza de piña frente a él en la mesa de aquella taberna, Ace había estado observando desde hacía casi cinco minutos en dirección a donde se encontraba su hermano con quien solo podía adivinar como su novia con la peor cara de pocos amigos que era capaz, mostrando ligeramente sus dientes de manera amenazante y frustrada.

-No me pasa nada Marco.- dijo y el mayor rodo los ojos ante la aseveración ajena que era completa y obviamente falsa.

Volteando a donde el pecoso tenia la mirada clavada el rubio analizo por unos instantes la melosa escena donde la chica le limpiaba algo de un lado de la boca a aquel chico de cabello ondulado -¿Te hizo algo el tipo?- pregunto tranquilamente Marco regresando su mirada al moloso pecoso.- No suelo meterme en peleas de niños, pero puedo golpearlo por ti si es lo que quieres.- dijo en un tono algo bromista y socarron.

-¿Ha? ¿Golpear a quien?- el pecoso había estado tan distraído quemando casi literalmente un hoyo entre esos dos en la barra del bar que apenas si había prestado atención al ofrecimiento de su amigo.

El fénix giro los ojos, preguntándose a si mismo si acaso la narcolepsia del pecoso no habría alcanzado un nuevo nivel donde se quedase dormido con los ojos abiertos o una cosa así, aquello era lo que se estaba preguntando cuando repentinamente había visto al pecoso tirarse bajo la mesa como si alguien hubiera gritado que había una bomba en el lugar, de principio no lo había captado, hasta se había agachado a ver si no era que el otro había caído dormido de la nada como solía suceder a veces.

-¿Sigue mirando para acá?-

-¿Eh?-

\- Sabo... eh... el chico de la barra... rubio, sombrero de copa, lindos ojos azules...-

Marco volteo, efectivamente había un chico que encajaba con la descripción antes dicha mirando curioso en su dirección, esperen un momento... ¿Lindos ojos azules? - Yoi! ¿Te gusta el sujeto?!- casi grito de manera para nada discreta

-¡N-no!-

-ahahaha, ya veo porque le veías de esa manera.

-¡Joder Marco! ¡Solo dime si sigue viendo para acá!

Dejando de asomarse bajo la mesa el ojimiel volteo a donde el otro rubio aun observaba obviamente en dirección a su mesa hasta que aquella chica castaña le había hablado.

Cualquier cosa que le dijera el rubio solo había reído un poco y poniéndose en pie se había marchado.

-Ya ni siquiera esta ahí Yoi.-

Ace salió de debajo de la mesa al instante como asustando, su hermano había estado ahí y ni siquiera le había ido a saludar.- ¿Para donde se ah ido?- pregunto un tanto angustiado mientras su compañero simplemente se encogía de hombros.- Mierda, soy un idiota.- había dicho desplomándose de nuevo en la silla al levantarse del suelo, con su cabeza sostenida por ambas manos.

-¿Que se supone que fue todo eso pequitas?-

El pecoso había estado a punto de contestar cuando la sensación de una mano enguantada en su hombro le había sobresaltado.- Disculpe.- había escuchado la tersa voz del ojiazul a sus espaldas y un extraño escalofrió le había recorrido, no sabía bien porque pero el tono de voz ajeno sonaba tan ameno como peligroso.- ¿Me permitiría a mi hermano por un momento?-

Marco había enarcado una ceja, dando un trago a su bebida antes de recargarse en el respaldo de la silla de manera relajada, haciendo un gesto con la mano como concediendo al otro aquel permiso solicitado.

La sonrisa en el rostro de su hermano era tan radiante como falsa, a Ace no le había costado trabajo notar aquello, aun con esa sensación de ser un niño al que se le sorprende haciendo algo malo había seguido al rubio a una mesa al otro lado de la taberna, separada de los acompañantes de ambos.

-Así que "pequitas" ¿Divirtiéndote con tu amiguito?- el aludido había recobrado un poco del nerviosismo viendo la manera acusadora como su hermano cruzado de brazos frente a él le reprochara dejar usar a su compañero de tripulación aquel mote cariñoso, a punto había estado de disculparse cuando su vista se había extraviado hacia la castaña que antes acompañase a Sabo.

-No tanto como tú con tu noviecita.- la sutileza no era tanto su estilo como el del ojiazul y recordando que estaba molesto con el otro había enfurruñado el semblante mientras se cruzaba de brazos a su vez.

Sabo parpadeo un par de veces asimilando las palabras el moreno.- ¿Koala? ¿Piensas que YO saldría con Koala?- por un segundo la sorpresa eh incredulidad en el rostro de su hermano habían hecho al pelinegro dudar.- Ella es solo una amiga... y por si no lo recuerdas la última vez que nos encontramos tu y yo...- un ligero color se había apoderado de la blanca piel de aquel chico.- Como sea... No tienes por qué ponerte celoso de ella-

El moreno soltó un suspiro, rascándose la cabeza de manera un poco incomodo.- No estaba celoso...- murmuro desviando la mirada y haciendo una mueca de molestia con la boca.

-Claro, entonces tampoco yo.- la sonrisa torcida con la que había pronunciado aquello hablaba de las mentiras que ambos sabían reconocer en el otro ¿Cuál era el caso enconches?- Es bueno encontrarte aquí... ¿Estarás ocupado mas al rato?- el moreno negó con la cabeza y la sonrisa en el rostro del ojiazul por fin se había vuelto sincera.- bien, ven a verme aquí a las 8, tengo algunas cosas que hacer pero prometo estar aquí para ti...- sabía que tenía que irse, de reojo vio a la chica castaña cuyo nombre era Koala ponerse en pie y mirar hacia ellos, una cólera ciega le carcomió las entrañas al azabache.

-Haz lo que quieras.-

-Bien, eso hare.- murmuro sonriente antes de tomar el rostro del moreno en sus manos y rosar sus labios ligeramente.- Te estaré esperando Ace, no faltes.- murmuro al separarse, despidiéndose con la mano enérgicamente mientras se marchaba con aquella chica que por lo corto de su falda bien podría haber no usado nada, aquel pensamiento le estaba amargando el reencuentro cuando su hermano se volteo una vez ya en la puerta y, sin pudor ni pena alguna llevo sus manos a la boca para usar a modo de improvisado megáfono.- ¡TE AMO ACE!- la sonrisa traviesa y aquella tonta declaración habían hecho al pecoso sonrojar a más no poder, crispándose un poco los nervios ante tal cinismo ¿Qué se suponía que eran? ¿Niñas de colegio?... al menos hasta que el otro había desaparecido no había quitado aquella mueca de indignacion, después de aquello se había desplomado en la mesa rendido.

Una botella fría en su mejilla le había traído de regreso al mundo de los vivos.- Ho Yoi, así que ese es tu otro hermano... no esta tan mal- había escuchado a marco decir en tono casi obsceno.

-Hush, ni se te ocurra.- Ace normalmente no era del tipo celoso, pero a Sabo nunca le había gustado compartirlo, si hasta con Luffy se ponía celoso cuando el rubio le ponía mayor atención a aquel.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A las 8pm en punto el pecoso se hallaba con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus bermudas y el sombrero naranja tapándole la mitad de su campo de visión al estar con la mirada en el suelo pateando la tierra delante de la taberna donde pasara la mañana de aquel día, había llegado hacia más de 15 minutos y esperaba impaciente como un niño en navidad, con el ceño fruncido y los labios en línea recta, aun con la emoción de un inesperado reencuentro no podía dejar de pensar en SU Sabo jugueteando por ahí con una chica, aunque poco le hubiera importado que fuera un chico, o hasta su misma mascota ¿y si estaban comprometidos o algo? Pero no… Sabo le había besado y gritado que lo amaba antes de irse, justo frente a la misma chica… aquel recuerdo más que ayudar solo había ensombrecido un poco mas su expresión con el calor de la vergüenza.

-¡Aaa-ce!- La voz cantarina a la lejanía le había hecho alzar la mirada, sin poder evitar corresponder la sonrisa que viera en el rostro del rubio –¿Llevas mucho esperando?- Negó con la cabeza mientras su hermano se acercaba a él, el otro no portaba la gabardina de aquella mañana ni su típico sombrero, aunque los goles le colgaban al cuello sobre aquel familiar pañuelo blanco en torno a su cuello, por un momento se pregunto qué les habría pasado y después una mancha rojiza bajo una de las orejas de su hermano le había llamado la atención.

-Sabo…- la expresión consternada en su rostro se había visto correspondida por expresión confusa de su hermano mientras llevaba su mano a el cuello ajeno para comprobar lo que sospechaba.

-Ah, no es mía, no te preocupes.- había dicho el rubio al notar la sangre en los dedos ajenos.- Tenia algunos asuntos que atender, pero ya soy todo tuyo el resto del día ¿Algún lugar en específico que te gustaría ver? No eh tenido mucho tiempo de explorar la isla desde que llegue y eso que llevamos aquí casi ocho días.- tomaba 10 días enteros para el compás registrar el campo magnético de aquella isla, Ace y su tripulación llevaban ahí 9 dias, a la mañana siguiente partirían, el saber que había desaprovechado tantos días sin poder ver a su hermano le había hecho maldecir al estúpido destino.-¿Ace?.- la voz del ojiazul le saco de sus pensamientos.

-Cualquier lugar está bien.- quería aprovechar el tiempo pero tampoco era tan descarado como para pedir lo que realmente quería.

-Ok, vallamos entonces.- El pecoso sintió a su hermano tomarle la mano y jalarle hasta un callejón, el enorme cuervo negro en aquel le había sorprendido un poco, mas aun al ver a Sabo subir en su espalda y alargar una de sus manos en invitación a que hiciera lo mismo.

Volaron

Por varios minutos no habían hecho otra cosa que volar, abrazado a la espalda de su hermano podía sentir el calor de aquel cuerpo quemarle aun más que cualquier llama, incluso las propias, aun estando hecho de fuego el calor de estar junto a quien amaba prendía su pecho de forma casi inverosímil, no sabía que era más maravilloso, la vista, la sensación de libertas aquel surcar los cielos de aquella manera les daba o el calor ajeno, la sonrisa en ambos rostros mientras planeaban el rojizo atardecer era realmente serena.

A vuelo de cuervo habían llegado hasta una pequeña ladera alejada de todos los pueblos de aquella isla, entre la hierba de habían tumbado uno contra el otro para poder devorar los labios ajenos a su antojo mientras aun tuvieran la oportunidad de estar juntos, al separarse los rostros sonrojados y las sonrisas sinceras llenaban la expresión de ambos.

-Lamento no haberte podido ver antes…-

-¿Estabas muy ocupado con tu novia?- a pesad de que no quería las palabras del pecoso hedían a rencor.

-Ya te eh dicho que Koala es solo una amiga.-

-Ajá…-

El pecoso no deseaba llenar aquel encuentro con sentimientos negativos pero le era imposible perdonar lo que había estado viendo aquella mañana, l estar cerca del rubio le regresaba a aquella infancia cuando era un chicho caprichoso que no deseaba compartir a su amigo con absolutamente nadie.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?- sintió al ojiazul tomar su mejilla y desvió la mirada, no era que no le creyera, lo hacía pero no podía superar aquel sentimiento aun así.- ¿Serviría de algo si te entrego algo que no le daría a nadie más?- el pecoso le miro escéptico ¿Qué podía tener que no fuera a darle a nadie más? El beso en sus labios le había distraído lo suficiente para dejar de pensar en aquello sin embargo, las manos del rubio colándose en sus pantalones y rosando por encima de la ropa interior su excitación le habían hecho comenzar a despertar.

Las botas de ambos llevaban rato tiradas sobre la hierba y cuando viera al ojiazul separarse del beso y de su cuerpo para deshacerse al mismo tiempo de sus pantalones y su ropa interior había podido observar morbosamente como el chaleco azul cubría apenas lo necesario, llegando al borde del trasero ajeno apenas.- ¿Así que vas a chantajearme con sexo?- murmuro Ace burlón mientras sentía al otro desabrocharle y quitarle las bermudas negras, no podía decir que no quisiera aquello, pero tampoco le parecía algo que su hermano no pudiera bien hacer con cualquier chica.

-Algo así…- Al sentir al otro sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus piernas sin embargo habíase olvidado de cualquier idiota rencor, era imperioso disfrutar el momento. La tibia carne de los muslos ajenos presionándose contra su intimidad le estaba empalmando ya por completo.- Ace…- su nombre pronunciado en aquella voz excitada y necesitada le había hecho rodear la cintura ajena con un brazo mientras atacaba los cálidos y carnosos labios que debían ser suyos únicamente, necesitaba que lo fueran, con su mano libre el moreno había comenzado a tocar ambas excitaciones a la vez, juntándolas y frotándolas para que ambos dejasen escapar los gemidos propios en la boca ajena.

-Ace…- separándose del demandante beso el ojiazul de había recostado sobre la hierba de manera suave, dejando aun sus piernas bien abiertas sobre las caderas ajenas, sonriendo ligeramente para quien era su hermano y su amante.- T- tocame…-

Hasta aquel momento el pecoso no había caído bien en cuenta de lo que el otro quería, pero viéndole así, tan sumiso y entregado había sido más que obvio.- Sabo tu…- la pregunta había quedado en el aire y cuando el rubio negase levemente entendió a la perfección que aquella sería su primera vez, mierda, ¿Por qué el otro tenía que escoger ofrecerle aquello cuando ya lo tenía tan excitado y desesperado por mas? Cual perro hambriento se abalanzo sobre el cuello ajeno, mordiendo y marcando aquel mientras que con algo del preseminar que ya escurría por ambas hombrías mojaba la entrada ajena, sintiendo el cuerpo bajo el suyo tensarse cuando le intuyese con uno de sus dedos, esperando lo mas que le había sido posible antes de añadir el segundo, los dedos de su hermano clavándosele en la espalda estaba seguro hubieran dolido un poco mas de no ser por los guantes que aquel usaba, pues por alguna razón cualquier cosa que le hiciera su hermano podía sentirla a la perfección.

Mas que desesperado el azabache se había colocado a la entrada del interior ajeno aun con un poco de duda.- ¿Estás seguro? – el ludido había sonreído y asentido brevemente, deshaciéndose del paño sobre su cuello y desabrochando su chaleco y camisa para dejar a la vista un poco mas de aquella deliciosa piel marcada por las cicatrices del pasado.

Con una sola estocada algo fuerte el pecoso le había hecho arquearse y gemir fuertemente, el dolor no era una sensación a la que fuera ajeno, estaba seguro que podía con aquello, al sentir al otro detenerse por un momento para asegurarse de que estuviera bien no había podido evitar sonreír.- Te amo Ace…- aquel susurro parecía haber sido suficiente para desenfrenar a su hermano que entre sus brazos y piernas comenzaba a mancillar su cuerpo de manera mucho más apresurada, desesperada, deseosa, haciéndole gritar y jadear mientras escuchaba al otro gruñir de placer cada que su virgen entrada se tensaba en contra de aquel grueso falo por las salvajes envestidas, a pesar del dolor pertenecerle al otro de la manera como aquel ya se le había entregado antes le llenaba de un placer indescriptible, se pertenecían el uno al otro ahora y no habría distancia ni tiempo que pudiera cambiar aquello.

El rubio se había corrido sin previo aviso, justo unos segundos después el pecoso se había vaciado en su interior, había encontrado aquel punto que al ojiazul le dejase olvidarse del dolor y en aquel momento de éxtasis ninguno de los dos había podido contenerse, la sincronía de sus desordenadas respiraciones mientras se sonreían bobamente por lo que acababan de hacer poco a poco iba regresando a la normalidad.- También te amo Sabo… más de lo que puedes imaginar.-

Los celos aun seguían ahí, probablemente nunca se irían, por que amaba a el rubio tanto que cualquiera, amigo, hermano o camarada no merecía estar al lado de él, pero al menos ahora sabía al otro suyo… de cierta manera, aunque sinceramente y aunque el otro no lo supiera, siempre lo había considerado como tal, aquella era solo la formalidad como el intercambiar copas de sake para convertirse en hermanos aunque ya lo eran desde antes, pensándolo mejor quizá debería comprarle un añillo de compromiso al rubio.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado, puede que de aquí en mas valla metiendo pequeños one shots de esta pareja de vez en cuando, aun así dejare el estatus como completado a menos que vaya a haber un to shot perdido por ahí, pero de otra manera serán historias de ocasión ahí cuando se me ocurran, claro que todas llevan técnicamente el hilo conductor de ser encuentros entre Sabo y Ace en sus aventuras por el grandline, algunos furtivos y casuales, otros puede que no tanto, de momento me despido, pero estén atentos si les gusta esta pareja, quizá un día se me ocurra volver XD

Muchas gracias a quien se tome el tiempo de leer y comentar.

Para el gato todo mi amor, mis besos y un sobrecito de comida para gato sabor a carne.


End file.
